Dulce verdad
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Cuando Troublemaker le había quitado uno de los aretes a Ladybug, ¿qué fue lo que realmente vio Chat? [Basado en el episodio 16 S2]


He aquí que llegué con un nuevo One-shot de Miraculous (se lanza confeti para celebrar). Había estado planeando este fic desde que vi Problemática, pero esta mañana recibí un par de mensajes que me motivaron a terminarlo antes de que acabase el día. Y sí, me he pasado toda la tarde frente a la computadora escribiendo esto, así que espero les guste; va con mucho amor.

Prometo además hacer más historias de MLB y mucho más Cleon, y sí, también terminaré ''El chico de la capa negra''. Cierta persona entenderá de qué hablo xD un beso enorme para ti.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de MLB no me pertenecen, eso ya lo saben xD. Créditos de la imagen a quien correspondan.

* * *

 **.**

 **Dulce verdad**

 **.**

Se dejó caer sobre su cama con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, una que le había acompañado todo el día y que al parecer no daba indicios de querer desaparecer. Pero ¿cómo iba a querer deshacerse de ella si la felicidad que sentía en ese momento invadía cada parte de su cuerpo? Era tan fuerte la emoción que ni siquiera sabía bien qué hacer con ella, ni siquiera podía evitar que escapara por cada poro de su piel. Finalmente había obtenido la respuesta que por tanto tiempo se esmeró en conseguir y lo mejor de todo, esta vez ni siquiera la estaba buscando exactamente.

Desde una repisa Plagga le miraba con fastidio, estaba harto de tener que soportar la cara de tonto que traía su portador, incluso le provocaba náuseas, habría vomitado ya sus deliciosos quesos si no fuera porque Adrien no lo había alimentado. El único amor que para él valía la pena era hacia el queso.

— ¿Crees que podrías quitar esa cara y alimentarme? Siento que comienzo a desnutrirme.

Mencionó de forma dramática el pequeño kwami tocándose el estómago. Por su parte, Adrien parecía completamente ajeno no solo a lo que Plagga le había dicho, sino que prácticamente también al resto del universo. La criatura bufó con cierta molestia al verse ignorado, no le importaba si él no quería escucharle sobre cualquier otra cosa, pero esto… esto era de vida o muerte; necesitaba devolverlo a la realidad.

—Sí, ya entendí, lo sabes. ¿Crees que podrías darme algo de queso ahora?

—Aún no puedo creerlo…

El muchacho de los ojos verde olivo seguía perdido mirando el techo, como si aquello no solo fuera lo más interesante en el mundo sino que, además, le contaba los secretos de todo el universo. Plagga roló los ojos, esto estaba volviéndose demasiado fastidioso y mucho más difícil de lo que creyó, la peor parte: el estómago comenzaba a rugirle y eso lo desesperaba aún más.

— ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Viste quien era, ahora lo sabes y la verás mañana otra vez. ¿Simple, no? No necesitas agradecerme por la explicación, solo con darme queso bastará.

La expresión del muchacho cambió radicalmente por una casi de terror, el kwami alzó una ceja sin entender mientras lo veía llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

— ¡Es cierto! La veré mañana. ¿Cómo pude olvidar aquello?

Sí, esta conversación definitivamente terminaría matándolo de inanición.

—La has visto todos los días, ¿para qué armar un escándalo ahora?

—Es muy diferente. —el muchacho se acomodó sentándose en el borde de la cama. —Ahora sé quién es y eso en parte lo cambia todo.

Una sonrisa no esperó para volver a nacer en sus labios; si bien la idea podía ponerle los pelos de punta debía admitir también que lo llenaba de ansias, y eso lo motivaba a esperar con más fuerzas que llegara el día de mañana.

—Yo lo sé hace mucho tiempo y no he armado ningún escándalo.

Mencionó Plagga de forma despreocupada. El oído de Adrien pareció afinarse con esa frase y una pequeña chispa de curiosidad apareció en sus orbes verdosos.

— ¿Qué… has dicho?

Preguntó mirándole con interés. La criatura movió una mano como si le restara importancia y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para repetirlo cuando cayó en cuenta. Adrien ya estaba de pie y se acercaba de una forma extrañamente amenazante, eso no pintaba nada bien.

— ¿Con que lo sabías hace mucho, no?

—Aguarda, no es lo que crees. — mencionó alejándose un poco mientras que el rubio acababa al mismo tiempo con esa distancia acercándose hacia él.

— ¿Y no me habías dicho absolutamente nada?

—Qué tal si arreglamos esto con unos buenos quesos, así la conversación sería más amena.

—Claro… conversación…

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ambos estaban corriendo por la habitación del rubio. Sí, al parecer ese día se quedaría sin comer, de eso ya no le cabían dudas. Realmente Hawk Moth comenzaba a ganarse su odio…

 **Flash back**

 _Ese día comenzaba a volverse extraño, tal vez más que el resto; después de todo, desde que se había vuelto uno de los protectores de París todos los días solían tener algo de extraño en ellos, pero este tenía algo particular. Probablemente se debía a las fotografías que había visto en el programa de televisión que Marinette le comentó y que hace escasos minutos acababa de ver de cerca. Y es que pensar que su amiga podía sentir algo por él lo inquietaba en cierto modo, pero eso no era todo, también los poderes de la nueva villana contra la que estaban luchando mantenía parte de su atención; sabía que derrotarla no sería fácil mientras no la pudiesen tocar. Pero estaba seguro de que lo que se llevaba el premio de lo extraño ese día era lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento. La akumatizada había conseguido quitarle un arete a Ladybug y esta comenzaba a destransformarse justo frente a sus ojos y si no hacía algo pronto, también frente a los de Hawk Moth._

 _Si bien actuó lo más rápido que pudo aún en contra de la sensación de curiosidad por saber su identidad, ese pequeño momento había sido más que suficientes para él; finalmente había conseguido saber quién era la chica bajo la máscara. Aquello se llevó escasos segundos de su concentración, segundos en los que solo deseó que su enemigo no hubiese visto lo que él sí._

 _Al menos habían conseguido derrotar a la villana como todo el tiempo, eso podría agradecérselo a que la suerte siempre estaba de su lado y no solo podía referirse con ello a su compañera, aunque… hablando de ella…_

— _Uf, ha faltado poco, ¿no crees? Te vas a quedar con las ganas de saber mi identidad secreta._

 _Soltó Ladybug divertida confiando totalmente en sus palabras, pero el minino sabía que ella no podía ser la única en divertirse._

— _Ya sé quién eres, tranquila._

 _Soltó con el mismo tono que ella había empleado con anterioridad y por una fracción de segundo pudo ver el terror mismo en esos ojos que se adueñaban de sus desvelos._

— _¿Uh?_

— _Eres la chica de mis sueños._

 _Mencionó al fin. Ladybug se relajó al oír eso, simplemente otra más de las bromas que gustaba su compañero de hacer, sin embargo, las intenciones del minino habían sido diferentes, es solo que no pensaba arriesgar así lo que había obtenido. Pero sí se había divertido un poco con ello._

— _Jejeje, gatito bobo._

 **Fin flash back**

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes?

Preguntó Plagga luego de que finalmente ambos se calmaran un poco, claro, no sin antes haber dejado un interesante desastre en la habitación.

—Hacer lo que debí hacer desde un principio…

* * *

Por fin había llegado el momento, se había pasado toda la noche prácticamente sin dormir pensando en todo eso y ahora, luego de tanta espera, finalmente estaba ahí. Todo lo que le restaba era hacerle frente.

Se paseó un tanto inquieto por la estancia mientras aguardaba, de vez en cuando le daba uno que otro vistazo a la pantalla de su móvil para ver la hora con el único motivo de repetirse una y otra vez que aún era temprano. Plagga solo le veía divertido, ahora realmente no le importaba si tenía que esperar mucho más de lo que ya habían hecho puesto que, esta vez, Adrien le había compensado y tenía un montón de queso a su disposición. Podía aguantar tanto como su portador quisiese o… tanto como durara el queso.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y ambos corrieron a ocultarse; alguien acababa de entrar.

—Uf, espero… que no me haya visto.

Y era justamente la persona a la que habían estado esperando. La puerta del casillero se cerró y dio paso a la oportunidad que había estado esperando todo el día anterior y gran parte de esa mañana, el tablero estaba dispuesto y ya solo quedaba mover las piezas.

—Hola, Marinette.

Saludó con total normalidad sorprendiendo a la chica, la cual no pudo evitar dar un respingo al descubrir que no estaba sola.

— ¿Cómo estás? Después de lo que pasó en tu casa me quedé… algo preocupado.

Sí, eso era cierto, al principio se había preocupado, pero el hecho de ser Chat había facilitado las cosas para ver a la chica… o al menos supo que lo había hecho luego de un buen rato.

— ¡Vaya! Sí que lo viste. Jajajaja. Escucha, am… Mira, todo eso de las oftografías del cuarto…

— ¿Fotografías? —le corrigió. Ahora comenzaba a entender por qué ella siempre hablaba así frente a él.

— ¡Las tofograías! — señaló alzando un dedo hacia él. — ¡Exacto! No es lo que piensas.

La chica hizo su mayor esfuerzo por dedicarle una sonrisa, pero eso resultó pésimo, todo lo que obtuvo fue una extraña mueca. Bajó la mirada y trató de retomar el valor que había perdido hace unos momentos para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es que… me encanta la moda y…

Las comisuras de su boca se movieron ligeramente, estaba dudando demasiado de lo que acababa de decir y ya no encontraba más con qué continuar, después de todo, no era nada fácil buscar una excusa para darle al chico que le gustaba, no después de la forma en la que se enteró de sus sentimientos los cuales aún no estaba preparada para confesar.

Adrien entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella sin darle tregua.

—Estás… ¿segura?

Una mueca de autosuficiencia protagonizada por una sonrisa ladina se plasmó en su rosto, era como si de pronto hubiera tomado el valor de Chat Noir para volverlo suyo. Se inclinó más hacia ella, casi como si la retara a retractarse de su vaga respuesta, pero estaba siendo demasiado para la pobre chica quien mantenía ambas manos en el pecho y los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

— ¡Noo!

Le empujó el pecho con fuerza haciéndolo volver a su posición y con un movimiento un tanto brusco ella misma aprovechó para tomar algo de distancia de él.

—No estoy interesada en ti.

Un gesto vacilante de su muñeca intentaba darle credibilidad; sentía la penetrante mirada de Adrien sobre ella y eso la estaba descolocando demasiado como para reaccionar bien.

—Es decir, sí me interesas pero, am… no así — negó frenética con la cabeza. — No de esa manera.

Un tinte de desilusión opacó su voz, detestaba ser tan cobarde y limitarse solo a mentirle, pero no dejó que eso durara por mucho; nuevamente retomó su tono más habitual.

—Ya sabes, jejeje.

Adrien comenzó a reírse de aquello haciendo que la expresión de su rostro se relajara y Marinette le vio sin entender.

—Era broma, lo entiendo.

En parte no lo era, pero no podía decírselo, no cuando bien sabía que ella podía colapsar por los nervios. Así que era hora de pasar al punto dos de su plan.

Pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros y se acercó a ella, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener en pie la nerviosa sonrisa de sus labios.

—Tranquila. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que los fans… tengan fotos mías por todas partes. —soltó recordando algo gracioso con respecto a aquello, pero penoso a la vez. —Hasta en los sitios más raros.

Eso último terminó siendo casi un secreto, uno que esperaba calmarle los nervios de la chica, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito, no cuando aquello le había hecho recordar las fotos que ella misma escondía bajo la cama.

—Oye, estaba pensando… Ya que te interesa la moda… quizás quieras venir a mi próxima sesión de fotos.

 _Venga, que en este punto no podrás seguir con la farsa._

— ¿Una sesión de fotos… ¡tuya!? — pronunció sin creer lo que acababa de oír, incluso tuvo que negar con la cabeza un par de veces para asegurarse de que estaba despierta. —Es decir, ¿en serio?

—Lo cierto es que se me hacen eternas, pero si vienes tú seguro que es más divertido. ¿Qué me dices?

 _La tengo._

—Pues claro, ¡sí! — levantó los brazos sin poder contener la emoción y sin saber siquiera si su cerebro estaba procesando correctamente. Adrien le miró divertido y solo entonces notó su propia efusividad y con una ligera mueca de pena intentó controlarse. —Muchas gracias.

—Te avisaré entonces. Te veo en clase.

Mencionó en forma de canto y comenzando a marcharse. Ella, aún embobada, no le quitó los ojos de encima en ningún momento, pero su deleite no duró demasiado tiempo. El chico detuvo su marcha un momento y volteó a verla, arrancándole un suspiro con el cual se sorprendió a sí mismo por estar disfrutando. Una sonrisa fue dibujada como premio para ella.

—Me encanta que tú seas una de mis fans.

No se quedó mucho más en su sitio, pero sabía aún así que la había sorprendido. Antes de salir le dio un último vistazo a la morena y se despidió con la mano, luego cerró la puerta tras de sí dándose cuenta de lo bien que había salido todo.

—Muy bien, Romeo, hasta que por fin ''consigues algo''. — bromeó Plagga

—Sí… al fin.

Adrien soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, todo aquello había requerido una buena cantidad de valor de su parte, en especial ahora que sabía que Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma persona, pero podía decir con certeza que había resultado a la perfección, incluso podía presumir que tenía una cita con la chica de sus sueños. Ahora solo tenía que conseguir que de alguna forma también aceptara al gatito, pero eso lo dejaría para luego, por ahora solo estaba seguro de que se divertiría bastante en el camino para lograr aquello.

—Algo me dice que desde ahora las cosas con _my lady_ comenzarán a ir mucho mejor.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Ta da! ¿Les ha gustado? A mí la verdad me encantó, me divertí mucho haciéndolo aunque me haya tomado toda la tarde jeje. Estaré trabajando en otras historias más, espero (mientras la flojera no me gane xD) en especial en un Cleon en el que vengo trabajando hace bastante (sí, Manu, eso es para ti). Espero poder escribir más one-shot con los capitulos que aún quedan de esta temporada.

Estaré esperando sus lindos reviews, siempre los contesto todos.

Ya sin más, recuerden que los quiero y nos estamos leyendo pronto. _Au revoir!_


End file.
